


Moment Please

by Raeyl



Series: Originally posted on FF.net [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Food Kiss, M/M, Ramen, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeyl/pseuds/Raeyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants some of Naruto's ramen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Please

Naruto exuberantly slurped up some more of his favorite dish; ramen. He left some on his chin and didn't care, Sasuke wouldn't stop staring!

The look Sasuke was giving him wasn't his usual 'Hurry up already, I want to beat the bloody pulp out of you!' No, this look was different. He was smiling, Naruto has never seen Sasuke smile like that in his life, and he didn't want to be seeing in now.

Sasuke moved from the wall he was leaning against to move closer the the freaking out genin.

"Hi Sasuke, I'm almost done, then we can go train."

Sasuke leaned close to Naruto, putting his hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

"Uh. . . are you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke moved closer, sticking his tongue out and licking Naruto's chin. Slowly, Sasuke moved his mouth closer to the blondes mouth.

Naruto couldn't help but feel relief at the feel of the black haired genin's lips on his. Sasuke pulled away slurping the ramen up that used to be in Naruto's mouth.

"Sasuke! I would have ordered you some ramen if you wanted." Naruto called as Sasuke left the ramen resuarant.

"I still would have ended up paying, baka."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my [fanfiction.net ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1473296/Raeyl) account in 2008.


End file.
